Consulting Pirates and Hedgehogs
by alpacas4ever
Summary: Everybody has an imaginary friend. Same story different summary, because Mycroft isn't very fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Sherly**

Everyone said that she wasn't real. But John Hamish Watson knew better. One day, when he got tired of playing soldiers, she just showed up.

"Hullo John." she had said. "It's nice to meet you." She was wearing black leggings and a white shirt, and she had a blue scarf around her waist, from which was hanging a magnificent gold pirate sword.

"Hello!" John had said back, "What's your name?"

"Why don't you guess?" She said, leaning in and staring at him.

"Um….. Mary?"

She scowled. "No. That's a _girly_ name."

John was puzzled. "But you _are_ a girl!"

"But that's _too_ girly!" She stomped her foot, causing the beads tied in her hair to jingle. "Try again."

John sat down on a stump, knocking over one of the soldiers on the grass. "Well I could try…. Shermon?"

_That was a nice name. Wasn't it?_

She stared at him blankly. "Ew."

John threw his hands into the air. "I don't know!"

She smiled, showing bright white teeth. "Try _one more time_."

He put his head in his hands and thought as hard as he could. After a while his head shot up again and he grinned. "Sherly!"

"Yep!" She giggled. "My name is Sherly, and I'm the world's only Consulting Pirate!"

John's jaw dropped. "Wooooowww. You're really a _pirate_!?"

She looked at him strangely. "Of course I am dumbo! I have a _sword_!" She pulled it out and waved it in front of him so he could see it.

John felt stupid.

"But don't worry." She said, patting him on the back with the hand that didn't hold the sword. "It's not bad to be a dumbo."

-_PRESENT-_

John smiled, remembering the good times between him and his imaginary friend. She really did remind him of someone…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; Why hello my lovely little mushrooms! I felt so bad that I've been neglecting you, especially all of you wonderful people who followed me! My sister came home from college, we went on a family trip (2 family trips), and I faced zucchini of unusual size from my garden out back (the thing is bigger that my shin). Anyway there are three ways I could go with this one, **

**We meet Sherlock's friend**

**We continue with the adventures of Sherly and John**

**We make this a one-shot**

**Tell me which one you want, and I will do my best! Remember, the review box loves you! Please love it back! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Hedgehog**

Every one said that The Hedgehog wasn't real. Sherlock Holmes completely agreed, but choose to ignore them nonetheless. The two had met when Sherlock was sitting in his room, completing the homework given to him be the most boring individual he had ever met; , his tutor.

"Who even cares about this? The revolution of the Earth around the sun has absolutely nothing to do with being a pirate!" He shouted, rolling the sheet into a ball and throwing it at the wall. He'd come up with an excuse for it being incomplete later.

Having nothing better to do, he began absentmindedly throwing things at the wall.

"What _are_ you doing?" A small voice asked.

"I'm bored." Sherlock replied, flopping onto his bed.

"And why does that mean that you have to throw toys at the wall?" The voice asked, moving closer to Sherlock's head.

"They serve no better purpose."

There was silence.

"You are highly illogical you know." Sherlock said suddenly. "Of all of the imaginary friends that my mind could have come up with, I did not expect a talking woodland creature." At this he rolled over, and found himself face to face with a small hedgehog.

"Not everything has to be logical." The hedgehog said, scotching closer to Sherlock, and sniffing him. "Why did you decide I was imaginary anyway? Most children just go with it."

"I'm not most children." Sherlock scoffed, sitting up so he could better see the prickly thing that was now rolled up onto his lap. "And hedgehogs don't talk."

The Hedgehog looked up at him. "And you knew I was a hedgehog how….?"

Sherlock sighed. Must he explain things to _everyone_? "It is common of children of my age to have imaginary companions. So, when sitting alone and bored I suddenly hear a voice without the door opening, the most logical solution is that I am imagining it. It obviously not a bad delusion, as the voice does not sound incredibly malicious. An imaginary friend then. However, I hate people in general, so its form is most likely not going to be one of a humanoid shape. It would probably form from a good memory that was on my mind at the time. told me a riddle involving hedgehogs earlier today that earned me a piece of candy. Hence, you are a hedgehog."

"Wow." The hedgehog said. "That was… incredible."

Sherlock smiled, smugness flowing over his face. They might get along.

**-PRESENT-**

"SHERLOCK!" John shouted, "THAT WAS_ NOT_ GOOD!"

"What?" Sherlock replied, "It's was the _logical_ thing to do!"

John sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Not everything has to be logical, Sherlock."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Allrighty! I didn't really want to update this story this soon, but I am scheduled out of my wits and this was the open space. Thank you to Purplepacker for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this update, and you were ever so helpful.**

**The review box loves you! Please love it back! **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone knew that Mycroft Holmes didn't have an imaginary friend. They were right, but not nearly as right as they thought they were. Mycroft Holmes had a voice. It came to him once when he was sitting, writing in his notebook.

"Mycroft," The voice said. "What are you doing?"

"Planning." Mycroft replied, not bothering to ask or even care where the voice came from. As long as it didn't get in his way.

"What for?"

"For when I will grow up. I will occupy a powerful position, and I must be prepared." He continued to write.

"That's very serious thought for a boy like you."

Mycroft smiled coldly. "Yes, but as my father says, _any boy will someday be a man_. I am preparing for that day."

"It seems to me that you've already grown up. You've skipped right through your childhood." Mycroft stopped writing. The voice had an accusing tone to it that he wasn't pleased with.

"Are you saying that I've made a mistake?" He said, still not looking up from his notebook.

"I'm _saying _that you need to stop preparing for something that has _already happened_."

Mycroft's brow furrowed. "Why are you here? Why have I _imagined_ you?"

"I know as much of that as you do, being a figment of your mind… My goodness but it _is_ a serious place in here… so many plans. So many facts. It's as cold as ice."

Mycroft began writing again. "I have been told that before."

"You could use that to your advantage." The voice said, "But what's this…? There is a drop of sun in the Ice Man's heart!"

Mycroft stiffened. "Yes. There is something that I love."

"Your brother, Sherlock."

Mycroft finally put the notebook away. He wasn't getting anything done. No need to pretend. "He will be a great man someday. He already knows more than any other child his age. I worry about him. Constantly."

"Then keep him safe."

Mycroft was about to say something in return when a small, curly haired child burst through the door.

"Sherlock Holmes," Mycroft said. "Are you aware of the concept of knocking?"

Sherlock looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Pirates do not knock, Mycroft."

**-PRESENT-**

Mycroft still wasn't sure what happened that day. He didn't know whether he had even made the right choice. Taking advice from the voice in your head wasn't commonly considered _wise_. Mycroft never heard from it again. But Sherlock was safe, and doing what he did best. He was becoming a great man.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well that was creepier than I intended. Yeeples. To me, Mycroft is one of the darkest characters, and I kind of wanted to portray that. He's like the ultimate Slytherin. Very ambitious, and extremely careful.**

**The review box has undying affections for you! Please love it back!**


End file.
